


the rival shop across the street.

by ghoulzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Armin Arlert & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss Are Related, Baker Armin, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Eremin - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, coffee shop worker eren, historia is mentioned, im gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulzz/pseuds/ghoulzz
Summary: "bUt gHouLzz, yOu'Re aLrEAdY wrItINg aN eReMiN sToRy!!"yea but. this................ is better.Armin never thought he'd fall in love with a coffee shop employee. Especially when their owners declared the other's shop as "The forbidden side."(Updates every Thursday!)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	the rival shop across the street.

Armin sprayed the table, attempting to wipe off an incredibly stubborn stain. "Jean, come here! This stain looks weird." He frowned, squinting at it. Jean walked over, flour covering his hands. "Ah, you're right! Kinda looks like the forbidden side's employee.. what was his name?" He laughed, not even knowing if he was talking about anyone specifically.

"Alright, remember to clean your aprons. Jean, you're closing tonight." Levi said, adjusting his tie as he walked out of the back. 

"But- I thought Sasha was gonna-" Jean started, though Levi interrupted him. "I highly doubt Sasha's even here. That, and you're the first one I saw. Now, quickly. We were supposed to close 5 minutes ago. I'm in a hurry." He hissed, pulling his blazer. "You're dressed all fancy. Seeing someone?" Armin asked, honestly curious.

Levi's cheeks flushed slightly. "If you must know, Arlert, I am. Don't leave this place a wreck. See you tomorrow, kiddos." He ruffled the boys heads of hair, despite being shorter than them. Armin and Jean waved. 

"Since you're closing, I'll find wherever Sasha is and leave. See you." Armin said, knowing Sasha hid just so she didn't have to close. Jean sighed. "Later." He muttered, walking to the back once more. Armin looked everywhere for Sasha. She was nowhere to be found.

 _I guess she really did leave.._ Armin thought.

He flipped the 'OPEN' sign so 'CLOSED: BRB :)' was shown to people who dared walk outside during the night. Closing the door, Armin jumped when he saw someone across the street. A street light shone on him, and only him. The spotlight made his features clearer. Suddenly, the boy turned around and mimicked Armin's jump when he caught sight of the blonde. "The forbidden side." The boy muttered, a smirk hiding beneath his lips, threatening to reveal itself.

Armin could only stare. A cup of To-Go coffee sat in his hand, accompanied by some sort of phone. His nails were painted black, a ring sitting on his finger. "Closing?" The brunette asked, looking back into the store behind Armin. He shook his head. "My co-worker is, since my manager left.. I was just leaving." He explained, the cookies he saved for his sister getting cold. "Funny.. I'm in your exact situation. You like coffee?" The other asked, gesturing to the inside of his own shop. Armin thought about how he would answer.

_I do, but.. I don't think Levi would like me going into our rival's shop. And buying from them. But.. who would notice? Jean's got my back, right? hopefully he's closing._

He nodded. Coffee Boy smiled. "Come on in, blondie. My shift is over, but we close later than you guys." He said, arm held out to open the door. Armin looked side to side and crossed the street. _I shouldn't be doing this..._ He thought.

"Shouldn't be doing what?" Coffee boy frowned. Armin looked up swiftly. "How did you-" He started, before a finger rose to his lip.

"I'm psychic." Coffee boy said, a serious expression on his face. Armin's face must've shown fright, because the brunette's gaze softened.

"I'm kidding. I just have really good intuition." He reassured Armin, placing an Arm behind his back as he opened the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, your shift's ended Eren! Did you forget something?" A boy yelled, writing an order as he spoke. The brunette beside Armin, who he now knew as Eren, rolled his eyes. "Found more blood to put in our coffee! Special secret ingredient, of course." He said, leaving some customers and Armin horrified. "Joking.. again."

Coffee boy (Armin didn't like using his name, as he hadn't told Armin himself) walked up to the counter as Armin nervously followed. The boy behind the counter squinted and looked back and forth between the two. "You're Sasha's friend." The boy announced, clicking his pen when he came to the realization. Armin looked up. "You know Sasha?" He asked. The bald boy flushed. Coffee Boy pat Armin on the back. "Sasha's his girlfriend, buddy." He snorted, Armin's eyes widening. "Eren! Don't go telling random people that!" Baldy roared, cheeks redder than the red velvet cake Armin made daily.

"But he's not random.. He's Sasha's friend. And co-worker." Coffee boy frowned. The egg head raised his eyebrows.

"You brought in Sasha's friend.." 

Coffee boy nodded.

"And co-worker.."

"When Sasha works across the street.."

"Which means he also works across the street?"

Armin scratched the back of his head nervously. "You're paying double if you order." The baldie threatened. "Connie.." Coffee boy sighed, almost as if he was pleading. "Fine. Only cause you're Sasha's friend." He rolled his eyes and went back to send an order to the kitchen. "Sorry about him.. That was Connie. I'm Eren." Coffee boy introduced himself.

"I know. He yelled your name when we walked in."

"oh"


End file.
